Randomness
by AlwaysBelieveInLove
Summary: This is what happens when me and my friend get bored in American History. Random drabble about Amu and Ikuto being controlled by me and my friend. It's a little... okay it's a lot of OOC. And don't worry there is Amuto! Discontinued!


Once upon a time a star was drawn buy an Amu.

Star- I is like totally sparkly.

Ikuto- *snort*

Star- *gasp*

Ikuto- Stop being so dramatic.

Star- *mumble* B****.

Ikuto- What did you just say?

Star- *yell* I said b****!

Ikuto- Die *stab*

Star- Owie *dies*

Amu- *sing-song voice* Anger-management.

Ikuto- I do not need anger-management. I am the nicest person you will ever meet1

Amu- Ri~ght.

Ikuto- *stabs*

Amu- Ow! You F****ing b****! *yells*

Star- HA! I'm like a zombie you can't kill 'cause I don't have a head!

Ikuto- *stabs*

Star- Hoo Ha Ha. Nah nah nah nah nah naaaaah!

Ikuto- *takes decapitated body and buries in the ground* Hah- HA! :D

Amu- *smirks and crouches down with a pencil* There, that should do it. *stands up with an evil smile and chuckles darkly*

Ikuto- What… the f***? What is this nonsense?

Star- *taps Ikuto on the shoulder from behind*

Amu- That *laugh evilly* My creation dumb-a**.

Ikuto- *snaps pencil* And now *stabs Star with broken pieces* Diiiiiiiie!

Amu- *smirks yet again and pulls out a steel mechanical pencil* Always one step ahead. This is indestructible. *crouches down*

Star- *sing-song voice* I'm baaack.

Ikuto- that's it *stabs Amu so she cannot write* Mwahahaha.

Star- *turns human* Man I love this. *picks up pencil, draws duct-tape and ties Ikuto up while taking knife and draws Amu a new hand*

Amu- What now? *jumps around* Whoa, too much coffee…

Ikuto- Haha! Or is it a hangover? *dramatic music* DUNN DUNN DUNN! Let me introduce my little friend ~ the Moon! Haha

Moon- Kill. Die. Kill.

Star and Amu- WTF?

Star- *turns into a star and floats up and pops the moon*

Amu- *still in WTF mode*

Ikuto-Well, that was a bust… *grumbles* Stupid moon…

Star- *turns human, pulls out IPod and starts jamming to Take it Off by Ke$ha*

Ikuto and Amu- WTF?

Ikuto- … nice drawing you got there. I see where it picks up its music taste, though. *glances at Amu who is jamming along with Star* *sigh* … Idiots…

Amu- *stops jamming looks up with a curious expression and takes out headphones* What?

Star- *oblivious and is still swinging arms around*

Ikuto- Nothing! *looks around suspiciously* So… *coughs* how about that Obama?

Yoru- He's the pres! Nya~

Ran, Miki and Su- No duh!

Ikuto- *face palms* Honestly, Yoru, get with the program.

Yoru- … Why have you turned on me, Ikuto? Nya *chibi tears*

Amu and Star- *squeals*

Everyone- WTF?

Amu and Star- Starstrukk *yells*

Ikuto- *eye twitch* That's it! *tries to take IPod but fails especially as Amu and Star dance away*

Utau- *snatches IPod with awesome ninja- like speed* You should only like m music anyway!

Amu- Aww Utau your song just came on too. That's my favorite on the entire IPod. All of them are. *whiney voice*

Utau- *suddenly stops from throwing the IPod in the garbage and mumbles* That's what I thought… *gives IPod back*

Everyone- Nooo! *they do a face- fall*

Amu and Star-*squeals and glomps Utau*

Utau- *falls*

Ikuto- Well this is awkward.

*someone coughs*

Ikuto- Shut up or I'll kill you using this tape Yoru is trying to gnaw off me! *Yoru nibbles on tape but it doesn't do much*

Amu- Oh! I'm sorry *goes over and unties him, when he stands up a little she attacks in a hug making him fall*

Ikuto- Well, perhaps I should let you tie me up more often if this is the treatment I get. *Amu blushes*

Amu- *pecks on the lips, giggles, and runs over to Star to listen to music*

Ikuto-*shocked* Well that was unexpected.

*murmurs of agreement*

Ikuto- *shocked again* What are you doing watching us?

Everyone except Star and Amu- Well it's kind of hard not to watch.

Ikuto- You're all perverts, aren't you? Whatever, go watch someone else, creeper.

Everyone- *yells* You're the pervert!

Amu- Ikuto~ come over here with me~.

Ikuto- Yes? *walks over to Amu*

Amu- *giggles*

Ikuto- *looks around* Uh… Where's Star?

Amu- Over there. *points at Star dancing like a maniac* I want to talk to you *hugs tightly*

Ikuto- *suddenly smirks* But. Of course, what is it you want to talk about?

Amu- Come over he~re. *starts dragging Ikuto around the corner then attacks him in a kiss*

Ikuto- *shocked, kisses back and when they break apart* What's this all about Amu? You finally warming up to me? *another smirk*

Amu- Maybe~ *leans against him* I lo~ve you. *slurred*

Ikuto- *eye twitch* … Amu, have you been drinking?

Amu- Maybe a little wine.

Ran, Miki, and Su- Gaspers!

Amu- Go away! *shoos chara's away*

Ikuto- *face palms* Of course… *mumbles* Finally get a kiss on my own and she's drunk… *sighs* Oh, well I guess it's just my luck.

Amu- I'm not drunk! I'm just not sober! *says offensively* But I'm not faking. *hugs tightly*

Ikuto- *hugs back* Hmm, whatever you say. Either way, no more wine for you and what… is Star doing? *glances at Star from around the corner who suddenly has a bottle of wine I hand*

Amu- *pouty* Don't go.

Around the corner

Utau- They are taking a longtime.

Yoru- What do you think they are doing?

Utau- *husky whisper* Do you really want to know?

Yoru- *O.O* No.

Back with Amu and Ikuto

Ikuto- *tries to resist Amu's pouty face, but fails* Fine, I'm not going anywhere, but neither are you. *suddenly lays down with Amu on him and holds her close* Ah, much better.

Amu- Yeah *sigh then looks up* I didn't drink a lot; I think it's out of my system. *talks normally* And I wasn't lying *leans up and kisses Ikuto*

Ran, Miki, and Su- *O.O*

Ikuto- *kisses back and when they break apart* Really? I could have sworn you drank a lot… Then why is this bottle empty? *suddenly find wine bottle and hiccupping is heard* Uh-oh… I think I know who got their hands on your wine, sadly.

Amu- It was hers to begin with.

*there is a sudden silence and then-*

Ikuto- What? Star you gave my Amu wine!

Amu- Ikuto? *Whisper/ yells then hugs closely* Don't leave me… please? *hurt/ puppy dog face*

Ikuto- Ohhh, no. I will not fall for that again! *glances at Amu's puppy dog face then looks away* Nope, not working… *glances at her again* Stop making that face… It won't work… {A, hell, its working} **(Authors note here- just in case you are wondering {…} are thoughts continue reading)**

Amu- *starts making out with Ikuto*

Around the corner

Yoru- Okay, seriously, someone go get them! Nya~

Kukai- Why don't you?

Yoru- Okay fine~ Nya~ *goes over and comes back*

Kukai- Well?

Yoru- I don't want to talk about it.

Star- *stumbles into Tadase* Hey, you're cute.

Tadase- *blush*

Yoru- Don't listen to her, she's drunk.

Star- I am not drunk! I'm just not sober.

*silence*

Everyone except Amu and Ikuto- Déjà vu feeling much?

Star- I have's a fast metabolism! Ask me in ten minutes what I think!

Tadase- Okay, I will!

Utau- Never mind, Ikuto and Amu will come back, Tadase will get kissed *Tadase blushes*, and so will I! *grabs Kukai and kisses him abruptly*

Kukai- *breathing heavily* Wow.

Ten minutes later

Star- Okay I lied he's not cute…

Yoru- See?

Star- Let me finish, he's HOT!

Tadase- *blushes*

Amu and Ikuto- *come back trying to straighten out their hair*

Amu- *stops taking in the view of Kukai breathing heavily, Utau fixing her lip gloss, Star checking out Tadase, and Tadase blushing a deep red* What's goin on here?

**AlwaysBelieveInLove- Done! Not really but for the week, yeah.**

**Tsuki Ai- Ah. I love Amuto so much! Wow, we wrote when we were bored… I can't wait to see what'll happen if we try to write for real! =)**

**AlwaysBelieveInLove- Good luck with that *nervous laugh then serious* We will update in two weeks. Next week Tsuki Ai here better post Randomness 2, which instead of starting with a Star it will start with a monkey face! *death glare at Tsuki Ai* You better post it!**

**Tsuki Ai- *whimpers* Yes, yes, I know I need to post, but I blame my laptop! **

**AlwaysBelieveInLove- So~, you gonna update your other story?**

**Well, Will… one sec *yells* SPOILER ALERT! EVERYONE HIT THE DECK! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ TSUKI AI'S STORY LOOK THE OTHER WAY *casually again* So as I was saying, will Yami take over Abby again and do some o Kakashi, again?**

**Tsuki Ai- Perhaps… You'll just have to wait and see! *flees***

**AlwaysBelieveInLove- *drags back* Well, before you leave you should at least give your link to the readers so they can read that wonderful story that you HAVEN'T UPDATED! *take deep breathes***

**Tsuki Ai- .net/u/2378692/Tsuki_Ai there you go. Enjoy! =D**

**AlwaysBelieveInLove- Bye! Review…**

**Please?**


End file.
